Adenocarcinoma of the prostate accounts for the greatest number of malignancies in men over 65. Early and localized prostatic carcinoma is often treated by removal of the prostate. Surgical cure may not be possible when metastases is extensive requiring in addition to surgical treatment hormonal therapy. Estrogens, for example, diethylstilbestrol and corticosteroids, for example, cortisone, have been used in the control of prostatic carcinoma. Although estrogen treatment has been reported to often result in improvement of the condition certain undesirable side effects also occur. For example, it is known that prolonged administration of estogens to males can result in the occurrence of gynecomastia and impotence. Also, estrogens are known to interfere with blood clotting mechanisms resulting in thrombosis and stroke. The method provided by the present invention avoids the undesirable side effects associated with estrogen therapy.
Some of the compounds employed in this invention, for example, 19-hydroxyandrost-4-ene-3,17-dione and the 19-oxo-derivative thereof have been involved in numerous in vitro studies wherein the role of the metabolism of androgens has been investigated. Additionally, 19-hydroxyandrost-4-ene-3,17-dione is reported to have been administered to two healthy male subjects each 21 years of age (J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 28 1401 (1968)). Also, 3-oxo-17.beta.-hydroxy-androst-4-ene-19-al has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,573 issued Feb. 15, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,381 issued June 10, 1969, wherein the utilities disclosed are anabolic-androgenic activity, inhibition of pituitary gonadotrophins and adrenocorticotrophin, anti-estrogenic, blood, liver and adrenal cholesterol lowering properties, control of fertility and psychotic conditions, and appetite stimulants. To applicants' knowledge the use of the compounds employed in the present invention in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma has not been taught or suggested heretofore.